leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Andreas
Andreas (Japanese: トキオ Tokio) is a character of the day who appeared in Hook, Line, and Stinker. Andreas was a competitor in the Seaking Catching Day in Johto. Other competitors instantly recognized Andreas from his other fishing tournament victories. He had a very arrogant attitude, especially towards and her . Andreas had a habit of calling Misty "Red" and often referred to her Pokémon as weak. He claimed that his was far superior, and that he would win the competition. Misty told Poliwhirl not to listen to Andreas, and that it was just as good as Andreas's Poliwrath. Misty and Andreas both ended up capturing a prize-winning . They had to to decide who would be the winner, with Misty using her Poliwhirl against Poliwrath. Misty won, and Andreas, impressed with her victory, apologized to Misty. Pokémon On hand is Andreas's only known Pokémon. It first appeared in a lake when it popped up next to , showing itself to be aggressive by punching Poliwhirl out of the water. It found its owner and then joined Andreas in a speedboat to start the Seaking Catching Day. It used Double Slap to help Andreas catch his first , which was quickly released, as Andreas was not satisfied. Later, it used a Mega Punch to help capture a second Seaking. Andreas and eventually both caught a prize-winning Seaking so they had to to decide the winner. Andreas sent out Poliwrath and Misty used Poliwhirl, but before they could start stole one of the prizes of the contest, a large supply of chocolate. With the help of Poliwhirl, they made Team Rocket drop the bag with the stolen ware. Misty and Andreas then resumed their match. Poliwrath used Submission on Poliwhirl, hurting it badly. Poliwhirl looked like it was going to stop battling but Misty talked sense in it, making it feel better. Misty had Poliwhirl use and then followed up with . Poliwrath fell, but Andreas had it use Mega Punch as well. Poliwhirl dodged it and then used Bubble again, followed by a that knocked out Poliwrath. Poliwrath's known moves are , , , and .}} Temporary as a part of the Seaking Catching Day. He got the first one by having his use on it, but it was quickly released because he found it to be just a warm up and it was too small. Andreas hooked a second Seaking and had his Poliwrath's knock it out. He was satisfied with this one, and it turned out to be a prize-winning Seaking, weighing no more than 55 kilograms. Misty hooked one of the same weight, however, so the winner could not be directly decided and they had to to find out who would be the ultimate winner. Seaking was later released under the competition's rules. None of either Seaking's moves are known.}} Pokémon competitions Andreas has competed in the following : * Seaking Catching Day - (Hook, Line, and Stinker) Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=岡野浩介 Kōsuke Okano |en=Ed Paul |fi=Samuel Harjanne |pt_br=Marcelo Campos |es_eu=Beatriz Berciano |pl=Wojciech Majchrzak }} Category:Johto characters of the day Category:Male characters Category:Anime characters de:Angel, Köder, Angeber#Andreas es:Andreas fr:Andréas it:Andreas